Castitas Lilium
by Noir Baskerville
Summary: Ageha has always loved teasing Toneriko. This time he takes it slightly too far. Happens in ch. 8.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tsubaki Kawori. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_"You knew that I would scold you. Do you really wish to save him that badly? Then, kneel down and beg me for salvation. Beg with those eyes and those lips. If you don't do it quickly... He will... Die."_

* * *

Toneriko felt torn. He really wanted to save his friend but... He didn't want to do that. Even for Ageha. Or maybe especially for Ageha. If it was Tekirai he could always say that he was forced to do it. It would probably be the truth anyway. But for No.1 he felt that strange kind of lust... Not that he would ever admit it, even to himself. It was probably the power that drew him to Tekirai. While Ageha... Ageha was for him something like an very eccentric father figure.

"So? What's your decision? Your body or his life?" Ageha's finger was gently massaging his lips in a distracting way.

"You don't give me a choice." And that was the truth. Mizuto was like a dove - always free and pure. He didn't want to shatter that innocence.

"You always had a choice." The finger was now trailing a path on Toneriko's neck. "After your parents were killed you could just run away instead of becoming a part of the Guild. Everything would be different. Maybe better, who knows."

"Life on the streets without any money wouldn't be better." The fingers were driving him mad. He blamed his hormones for it.

"Such a beautiful boy like youself wouldn't have trouble getting money. And even if it wouldn't be better, it certainly would be easier." Ageha's teeth lightly grazed his ear .

"I'm not a whore and never will be one!" Toneriko tried to get away from the warm hands that were holding him tightly. But Ageha was a lot stronger and managed to pin him to a nearby wall. He rocked his hips against the boys belly as if to show him that he was at his mercy.

"You sure? Tekirai said that he loved having you underneath him. I heard that you squirmed deliciously, trying to get away and at the same time begging for his touch with your eyes. Or maybe you only hunger for his cock?" That silky voice whispered into Toneriko's ear.

"Wh-what?" Toneriko was too shocked to form a witty reply. How this man always managed to make him so incoherent all of sudden?

"So it is true." A smirk graced his lips. "But I don't think you have time to chat. That boy is close to death."

In reality, Ageha was only playing with the boy, looking how far he could push him. He couldn't really allow that blonde child to die as he was too important. His games were less important than Yggdrasil's main keeper. What allowed him this freedom to manipulate Toneriko now, was knowledge that the Gardener won't die today. His wounds weren't as life threatening as No.5 thought.

"I can't let him die and you know it! So... You can do with me what you want." His voice wavered slightly. Now he was more afraid than ever.

"I knew you'll make a good choice."

Ageha's lips quickly caught his in a brutal kiss. The assault was so quick that he stood there too stunned to do something. Savage teeth nibbled harshly at his lower lip. A painful bite brought him back to his senses. Sinful tongue lapped at the blood flowing from his lip. He involuntarily moaned and Ageha quickly pushed his tongue inside. One hand started fiddling with his hair, while the other rested on his hip. That sinful tongue was sensually exploring his mouth now, ever so slowly scanning every inch of his own and trying to coax it to dance together.

Toneriko was now a moaning mess and all thoughts about this being _wrong _fled his head. Because how could this lovely feeling be wrong? Even if Ageha was only using him, he didn't mind. Not if this pleasure didn't stop coursing through his body.

The tongue withdrew and he mewled in disappointment. He heard a slight chuckle and opened his eyes, not even sure when he had closed them. The older man was looking at him with amusement and lust present in his lightly-colored eyes.

"You liked that? " A low voice purred in his ear and made him shiver.

"N-no! Shut up! " Toneriko flushed in embarrassment. Even if he liked it he wasn't going to admit it so openly.

"If you want that so much." With that the tongue was back though now it was moving along his neck. Then the butterfly light kisses made his skin tingle and a strange feeling started building in the pit of his stomach. Teeth nibbled on his collarbone, lips stopped from going further by annoying layers of clothing. He was panting lightly, having nearly caught his breath after that kiss. His eyes were caught by the mesmerizing light that shone through the light tresses of Ageha's hair. He wanted to bury his hands in them, wondering if they would feel silky between his fingers. But he could only wonder as his hands ended somehow pinned above his head by the taller man's hand. It was unbelievable how much strength hid that seemingly delicate body.

He gasped in surprise when he felt a slightly cold hand move underneath his shirt, mapping every inch of his heated skin. Lips were now sucking on the hollow of his neck as if trying to leave a permanent mark there. As if wanting to claim him, so everybody would know to whom he belonged.

He didn't like that. He belonged only to himself. The thought of somebody trying to force him to submit made him nauseous and furious at the same time. The fury helped him clear his mind from the pleasant haze that seemed to cast a film over his coherent thinking. He started struggling, trying to yank himself from that man's grasp, forgetting all about their deal. Forgetting all about his friend. Only wanting to get free.

Toneriko started panicking now. No matter how much he pushed with his body, no matter how hard he kicked and yanked, Ageha's grip remained strong. His panic was reaching new levels and he looked up into the stormy eyes of his captor.

* * *

Saying that Ageha was surprised when the boy started moaning under him was a misunderstanding. He was greatly shocked about it, for he was sure that the teen would struggle. He knew he was taking it too far but the beautiful and young teen was so _willing_. He only wanted to tease him a bit at the beginning but now he wanted more than just that. He was so aroused by the mere sight of him panting under his slight ministrations and wanted to check how far that lovely blush went.

But just as he was setting near to just ripping clothes from his slim body, something changed. He wasn't sure what at the beginning. He was only aware that the recently moaning boy was now trying to yank himself from under his hands and he didn't know why. Without letting go he watched the struggles, waiting for some clue. Then the sapphire gaze met his confused one and he nearly gasped at the force of emotions hidden there. Intense panic and fear glazed the younger's gaze but slightly underneath there still was hidden the remaining memory of the passion.

Knowing that he had played enough and that he will get his answers later, he let go of the slightly damp hand in his grasp. He will come to him again, he knew it. For now, he will remain pure like a white lily on a black, night lake.

A slight smirk graced his lips when he watched the escaping youth.


End file.
